


Thursday

by noalinnea



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalinnea/pseuds/noalinnea
Summary: Weeks after taking the famous rain check, Karen calls Bill.





	Thursday

“Buchanan?“

“Bill, it’s Karen.“ She hesitated briefly before she added: “Karen Hayes“, as if unsure if he would remember who she was.

“Karen. Hi,” he said, trying to keep his voice even and not to sound too enthusiastic. Or desperate.

“Hi,” she repeated, and after taking an audible breath she said: “Listen, I’m in L.A. next week and I… well I was wondering if the dinner invitation still stands.”

Behind her light tone he could hear the only too familiar traces of insecurity and the fear of making a fool of herself by calling him after all those weeks.

He felt himself smile into the receiver: “It certainly does.”

“I was hoping you would say that,” she said and he knew she was smiling, too.

“When are you flying over?” he asked.

“On Wednesday. What about Thursday evening?” she said, sounding anxious as if fearing he might change his mind.

“Thursday’s good. Why don’t you call me Thursday morning and tell me where you’re staying? I can meet you at the hotel” he said and hoped that hadn’t sounded to bold.

“That sounds great,” she said.

Neither of them said a word for a couple of seconds, wanting to prolong the call.

“Well…” Karen I finally said, “I should probably get on with my work.”

Bill sighed in agreement: “Yeah, so should I.”

“I’ll talk to you on Thursday?” she asked.

“Thursday,” he confirmed. “Any cuisine you don’t like?”

“I’m sure that whatever you choose will be great,” she answered.

“I already have something in mind.”

“Great. So, um, I really should…”

“Karen?” he interrupted her.

“Yes?” she asked, sounding a little breathless.

“I’m really looking forward to seeing you,” he said, feeling himself blush like a schoolboy.

“Dito,” she said softly. “Until Thursday then. Bye.”

“Bye.”

He let the receiver sink and couldn’t help but smile. He hadn’t dared to hope he would see her again. And now…Thursday. There was a sharp knock on the door and Chloe O'Brian entered his office.  
Suspiciously she eyed his grin for a moment before she asked: “Are you alright, Sir?”

His smile widened as he almost bashfully scratched his brow: “I’m fine, Chloe. I’m fine.”


End file.
